Quem diabos é Spock?
by Leonardo Ferraz
Summary: Mulder tem que aturar um cachorro adotado por Scully e um grande mistério vem à tona.


TÍTULO:Quem diabos é Spock?  
  
AUTORES: Wilza-X & Leo-Y  
  
HOMEPAGE: http://www.geocities.com/xizes_pe/  
  
DISCLAIMER: Querido tio Cris e poderosa Fox, Scully, Mulder e Cia são todos seus. Por favor não nos processem, pois seria uma perda de tempo.... A não ser que vocês tenham alguma fixação em angariar bens como uma caneta bic ruída (Valeu Leo) e um perfume alfazema. Pois é, o resto é tudo emprestado mesmo...  
  
SPOILERS: Quagmire  
  
CATEGORIA: Humor  
  
FEEDBACK: Escrevam para dizer se gostaram ou o que gostaram ou se detestaram! Xingamentos também são bem-vindos! Mas de leve, né pessoal?! Senão, adeus nossos 7 anos de análise contra baixa auto-estima... (Wilza-X: wilton@elogica.com.br & Leo-Y: ldferraz@elogica.com.br)  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS: Dedicamos essa tentativa de Fanfic ao nosso grupo Xize, à série Jornada nas Estrelas e ao cachorro de Carol-X. Spock!  
  
RESUMO: Mulder tem que aturar um cachorro adotado por Scully e um grande mistério vem à tona.  
  
MUSICA TEMA: Spoc (Pato FU)  
  
--- CENTRO DE OPERAÇÕES DO FBI EDIFÍCIO J. EDGAR HOOVER WASHINGTON CAPITAL 18:03h  
  
Scully estava visivelmente cansada. Seus dedos corriam sobre o teclado o mais rápido quanto ela podia aguentar. Ao notar que Mulder acabara de entrar na sala, ela disse: "Terminei! Até que enfim. Passei o dia todo fazendo este maldito relatório! Estou morta!"  
  
Mulder deu um leve sorriso forçado e comentou "Scully! Adivinha? Tenho algo que acho que vai lhe animar!"  
  
Notando que Mulder tinha uma caixinha de restaurante japonês na mão, Scully perguntou esperançosa: "Sushi?"  
  
Ele não entendeu de imediato, mas então Mulder percebeu o que Scully quis dizer e perguntou: "Você está com fome, Scully?"  
  
Scully se ergueu prontamente na cadeira e respondeu, com uma cara muito mais animada "Oh sim! Morrendo!"  
  
Mulder colocou a caixa de sushi na mesa de Scully e disse com um sorriso irônico, "Todo seu. Fique à vontade." e continuou: "Ah! Scully, recebi hoje pela manhã um telefonema de uma fonte bastante confiável... Arrume as malas! Estamos indo para Seattle!"  
  
Scully que até então não estava prestando muita atenção em Mulder, tendo toda a sua atenção focada na caixa postada a sua frente, levantou a cabeça atônita: "O quê? Mulder, você está brincando, não é?"  
  
"Por quê Scully? Você vai passar o final de semana, numa cidade *ensolarada* e *comigo*! O que mais você queria?", respondeu Mulder com toda naturalidade, não deixando de enfatizar as duas últimas palavras.  
  
"Ai, meu Deus! Onde está a ótima novidade, Mulder!", perguntou Scully demonstrando seu cansaço através das nítidas olheiras fruto da longa tarde de trabalho.  
  
"A boa nova? Temos 45 minutos para pegar o avião! Então apresse-se! Eu te encontro no aeroporto. Discutimos o caso no avião, ok? Tchau!", disse Mulder já fechando a porta e deixando Scully pra trás antes dela poder vir a fazer alguma objeção.  
  
Scully se deixou cair na cadeira novamente, tomada pela exaustão. Ao se lembrar da caixa de sushi na sua frente, ela esticou a mão para apanhá-la. Notou então que a caixa estava suspeitosamente leve, e ao olhar o seu conteúdo, constatou que dentro, restavam apenas algumas sementes de girassol. "Mulder me paga!" disse ela. Então ela deu de ombros e botou uma semente na boca, somente para cuspir fora em seguida, horrorizada com o sabor: "Arg".  
  
WASHINGTON CAPITAL 18:19  
  
Scully dirigia furiosa enquanto falava sozinha: "Droga! Não acredito! Eu tinha todo o fim de semana planejado! Lá se vai a maratona de filmes de Doris Day no sábado! Mulder acha que sou uma perdedora como ele que não tem nada melhor para fazer num final de semana do que caçar alienigenas verdes? Ou o que será agora?"  
  
Enquanto resmungava, Scully nem prestava atenção no mundo a sua volta. Estava atrasada e precisava correr. Ela sabia o caminho decorado e poderia fazer este trajeto de olhos vendados se fosse nescessário.  
  
De repente, Scully percebeu um pequeno vulto atravessando a rua na frente do carro e freou desesperadamente. "Tarde demais" pensou ela ao ouvir uma pancada seca vindo da frente.  
  
Rapidamente ela tirou o cinto de segurança e foi verificar o que tinha atropelado.  
  
Na frente do carro, jazia deitado um pequeno cachorro aparentemente desacordado. Scully se ajoelhou junto dele e verificou que o cachorro ainda respirava. Então o seu lado médica entrou em ação e começou a examinar o cachorro. "Nenhum osso quebrado. Você teve sorte... Spock", disse ela ao verificar a coleira. "Provavelmente foi só um susto."  
  
Scully olhou para o relógio e constatou que sería muito difícil chegar ao aeroporto a tempo. Ela pegou o cachorro nos braços e o colocou dentro do carro. "Você vai me fazer perder o avião." falou Scully preocupada.  
  
Então Scully se dirigiu para uma clínica veterinária perto de sua casa. Depois de preencher formulários e deixar o seu telefone para contato, ela saiu apressada para casa.  
  
WASHINGTON CAPITAL 18:39  
  
A rua estava completamente engarrafada. O barulho das buzinas era grande, fazendo com que Scully demorasse a notar o seu celular tocando. "Scully" disse ela.  
  
"Alô? Scully? Sou eu!" falou Mulder do outro lado da linha.  
  
Sem conseguir escutar direito, Scully tampou o seu ouvido esquerdo com o dedo indicador enquanto perguntava "Sou eu quem?"  
  
Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Mulder respondeu: "É o Papai Noel, Scully? Você foi uma boa garota este ano?"  
  
"Mulder! Me desculpe! Estou presa num engarrafamento!"  
  
"Mas Scully! O avião decola em 5 minutos!"  
  
"Eu não tenho condições de estar aí em menos de meia hora, Mulder!"  
  
"Tudo bem, pegue o próximo vôo, ok? Eu lhe encontro lá em Seattle. Tchau." falou Mulder, desligando em seguida o telefone.  
  
Chegando ao aeroporto, Scully percebeu que, devido ao mau tempo, o próximo vôo para Seattle sairia somente as 12:00h do dia seguinte.  
  
WASHINGTON CAPITAL CLÍNICA VETERINÁRIA QUATRO PATAS 9:03  
  
"Bom dia. Eu estou querendo informações sobre um cachorro que eu trouxe ontem à noite. É um beagle chamado Spock." falou Scully para a atendente da clínica.  
  
"Certo. Deixe-me ver. Sim, ele está na sala 9..."  
  
"Na verdade, eu só queria saber se eu poderia deixá-lo no canil de vocês uns dias."  
  
"Desculpe, mas o canil está lotado. Inclusive o seu cachorro já recebeu alta e terá que sair hoje."  
  
"O quê?" perguntou Scully desesperada "Eu não posso cuidar dele! Eu tenho que viajar a trabalho este final de semana! Você tería uma lista de canis (HELP) na região para eu poder ligar?"  
  
"Sim, nós temos. Aqui está uma cópia, mas devo lhe dizer, nessa época do ano é muito difícil encontrar vaga num canil sem ter feito reserva."  
  
"Muito obrigada."  
  
"Não por isso. Vou chamar alguém para buscar o seu cachorro." disse a atendente antes de desaparecer dentro das salas da clínica.  
  
"Ótimo, *meu* cachorro" falou Scully para si mesma.  
  
Pouco tempo depois, um homem traz um cachorro mancando com a pata esquerda enfaixada. Ele entrega o cachorro à Scully dizendo: "Está tudo bem com ele. Foi somente uma pequena concussão e uma escoriação na pata. Ele vai ficar bem logo. Mas evite passeios, ok? Ele precisa agora de um bom descanso. Senhora... desculpe mas... você num é aquela bonitona do seriado que vive tudo escuro, cheio de nojeira ou ets e tem um lunático que nunca dá em cima de você?"  
  
A cara de Scully era de total indagação. "Quê? Não, não... nem conheço essa série... raramente eu assisto tv..."   
  
Agradecendo ao homem, pegou o cachorro nos braços e se dirigiu ao carro. Ao entrar, ela olhou o cachorro e disse "Oi cachorrinho. Por que você tentou se suicidar ontem à noite? E por que escolheu o *meu* carro, Spock? Aliás, quem botaria um nome desses num cão! Se é que isso é um nome!"  
  
HORAS DEPOIS...  
  
Depois de ter ligado para quase todos os números de canis da cidade, Scully começou a ficar preocupada percebendo que por conta do Natal, dificilmente iría conseguir um lugar para Spock. E quando ela estava a caminho de sua última tentativa, o telefone tocou: "Scully! Oi! É Noel!" Scully não conteve o sorriso. (Só Mulder mesmo para fazê-la rir naquelas circunstâncias...)   
  
"O que foi Mulder? Como vai a investigação?" Perguntou Scully.   
  
Ao que Mulder respondeu desapontado: "Nada feito, era tudo uma farsa. A fonte estava enganada e estou voltando esta tarde."  
  
"Está bem. Boa Viagem."  
Sem dúvida alguma, Scully ficou aliviada e resolveu passar em uma pet shop para comprar comida canina e uma caixinha de areia. Chegando em casa ela colocou comida para o cachorro, almoçou e resolveu ler um livro. Em cima da escrivaninha estava um livro que Mulder tinha lhe dado: 'Admirável Mundo Novo'. "Bem, não custa nada tentar...", disse Scully, pegando o livro.  
  
WASHINGTON CAPITAL CASA DE SCULLY 10:13  
  
No outro dia, pela manhã, Mulder foi até a casa de Scully e depois de tocar a campainha várias vezes, percebeu que não havia ninguém em casa. Então, ele usou sua chave e abriu a porta. Colocou seu paletó na cadeira e foi direto para a cozinha. Depois de comer tudo o que estava na geladeira, ele foi até a sala e ficou assistindo TV adormecendo pouco depois.   
  
Quando acordou, resolveu não esperar mais Scully e ao procurar o paletó, o qual tinha colocado ao seu lado, percebeu que este havia desaparecido. Surpreso, ele se levantou: "Scully? É você?". E saiu caminhando pela casa, ficando cada vez mais apreensivo. Quando ele voltou para a sala, notou uma sombra entrando no quarto de Scully e não pensou duas vezes, pegou sua arma rapidamente e foi até lá.   
  
Ao entrar no quarto, a primeira coisa que avistou foi seu paletó em baixo da cama de Scully. Então começou a se agachar aos poucos apontando sua arma naquela direção, para dois segundos depois, cair sentado no chão com um cachorro latindo e rosnando em cima dele. "Droga!"  
  
Enquanto isso, Scully entrou na casa e ouviu um barulho estranho que vinha do banheiro. Apontando sua arma cuidadosamente, ela entrou no quarto e ficou surpresa com uma cena inesperada: Mulder estava em cima da cama dela tentando evitar o cachorro que latia furioso, e que na tentativa de correr apenas mancava sem conseguir subir para morder o indesejável intruso.  
  
"Spock! Quieto!" conseguiu gritar Scully ao mesmo tempo que ria. O cachorro então parou de latir e se deitou calmamente ao lado dos pés de Scully.   
  
Um Mulder atônito perguntou: "Spock? O nome dele é Spock?" tentando segurar o riso.  
  
"Sim, por quê? Não mude de assunto, Mulder. Tenha vergonha! É só um pobre cachorrinho manco!" exclamou Scully com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
Mulder tentou descer da cama dizendo: "Cachorrinho? Quando foi a ultima vez que você o alimentou, Scully? Ou você havia planejado que eu sería o almoço dele?"  
  
Scully disse "Vamos Mulder! Desça logo! Você está bagunçando a minha cama!"  
  
"Eu estava simplesmente testando a sua cama, Scully!" tentou se explicar Mulder.  
  
"Sim. Claro. Como quiser. Desça." Disse Scully com um olhar reprovador.  
  
"Quando você adotou esse monstro disfarçado de cachorro?" Perguntou Mulder olhando para o cachorro que também o encarava, não parecendo nada satisfeito com a presença de Mulder no recinto.  
  
"Bem, Eu o atropelei, e não encontrei nenhum canil com vagas para deixá-lo, então tive que trazê-lo para casa. Mas me diga, o que saiu de errado na investigação?"  
  
Mulder lhe explicou "A testemunha caiu em contradição diversas vezes. Eu logo percebi. Ela estava somente tentando atrair alguma atenção."  
  
"E você deu a ela exatamente isso." disse Scully ironicamente.  
  
Mulder sorriu e falou "Mas não foi uma completa perda de tempo. Eu encontrei lá um homem que me deu umas informações sobre um lugar onde está havendo muitos relatos de OVNIs. E é aqui perto de Washington."  
  
Scully franziu as sobrancelhas e disse "E quando você pretende ir dar atenção a outra pessoa que não viu absolutamente nada, Mulder?"  
  
"Amanhã, logo pela manhã."  
  
"Mulder! Eu não posso deixar Spock sozinho! Você vai ter que ir sem mim!"  
  
"Bem", disse Mulder hesitante, "traga ele junto."  
  
"Certo. É a única saída." concordou Scully.  
  
"Mas trate de alimentá-lo e o mantenha longe de mim!", disse Mulder saindo do quarto. "Tchau Scully, eu lhe vejo amanhã." e falou parando na porta: "A propósito, acho que você tem que ir fazer compras!"  
  
Scully fechou a porta sem entender e foi para a cozinha para preparar o seu almoço. Ao abrir a geladeira ela percebe o que Mulder queria dizer. "Obrigada, Mulder."  
  
CENTRO DE OPERAÇÕES DO FBI EDIFÍCIO J. EDGAR HOOVER WASHINGTON CAPITAL 10:01h  
  
Abrindo a porta, Scully entrou no escritório. Mulder estava sentado na sua mesa, digitando algo. Provavelmente mais uma das intermináveis papeladas do bureau. Ela sabia que Mulder nunca estava de bom humor quando tratava com a burocracia da agência, mas notou que algo mais o perturbava. O seu rosto era de alguém com raiva. Seu cabelo estava despenteado, como se não tivesse visto pente pela manhã. Um pensamento agradável passou pela cabeça de Scully: 'Será que o caso foi por água abaixo?' e enquanto brincava com essa feliz possibilidade, disse a Mulder "Bom dia."  
  
"Fale por você mesma." retrucou o agente, ainda sem tirar os olhos do computador. Sua cara não era nada agradável.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Scully um pouco mais preocupada.  
  
"Hm? Bem, só estou de mau humor... O despertador não funcionou e perdi a hora. No caminho o pneu do meu carro furou. E agora não estou encontrando um documento que tenho que entregar ao Skinner para ontem. Fora isso está tudo uma maravilha." falou Mulder.  
  
Scully ao mesmo tempo se sentiu aliviada e decepcionada. Ainda tinha que ir em algum fim do mundo atrás de homenzinhos verdes. "Mulder, mais uma coisa: nós temos que sair cedo, pois temos que pegar Spock em minha casa."  
  
"O teletransporte está quebrado? Chama Scotty pra consertar e pronto!" disse Mulder, sorrindo. Por um momento os seus problemas pareciam não existir.  
  
"Como, Mulder?" perguntou Scully sem entender.  
  
"Eu não acredito, Scully! Você não... Deixa pra lá! Game Over." respondeu Mulder sem conseguir conter o riso. Ainda rindo ele falou "Tenho que procurar o documento. Volto já. Então partiremos." e saiu da sala.  
  
5 minutos depois Mulder volta. Parecia que os pequenos momentos de descontração que ele mostrara antes de deixar o escritório nunca tinham ocorrido. Ele estava mais irritado do que antes. Mulder se deixou cair na cadeira e falou "Eu não acredito."  
  
"Qual o problema?" perguntou Scully, meio que adivinhando a resposta.  
  
Mulder olhou para ela raivosamente e disse "Nada! Só vou ter que refazer toda a papelada! Somente! Só isso. Nada mais." enquanto ligava novamente o computador.  
  
Olhando para o relógio, Scully disse "Então vou aproveitar esse tempo para resolver alguns problemas, ok? Volto em algumas horas."  
  
"Obrigada por me ajudar... Ah, sei! Vai fazer compras, não vai?" perguntou Mulder, ela não sabia se irritado ou brincando.  
  
"Ótima idéia, Mulder! Tenho que comprar uma roupas mesmo pro fim de ano!" brincou Scully. "Tchau Mulder." ela disse já saindo do escritório.  
  
Mulder ficou olhando desanimado para a porta fechada. Depois voltou a encarar o computador, e falou para si mesmo: "Eu tenho certeza que você será indicada para 'Parceira do Ano' aqui no FBI. Um voto você já tem." e começou a digitar.  
  
WASHINGTON CAPITAL CASA DE SCULLY 13:54  
  
Mulder estava tentando sintonizar uma rádio que tocasse boa música no carro enquanto esperava Scully trazer Spock. "O que está acontecendo?", se perguntou Mulder depois de mais de cinco minutos de espera.  
  
Scully finalmente apareceu na porta e chamou Mulder. Ele saiu do carro irritado. Sabia que isso tinha a ver com aquele cachorro. "Mulder. Um problema. Não sei onde Spock está. Me ajude a procurá-lo." explicou Scully.  
  
Mulder a encarou como se dissesse 'Mas eu sabia que esse cachorro ía trazer problemas' e entrou na casa de Scully.  
  
Vendo que Scully foi procurar na cozinha, Mulder entrou em direção ao quarto. Nada achando, tentou o banheiro. Quando já saía, Mulder ouviu um pequeno grunhido dentro do balde de roupas sujas. Ele começou a se aproximar lentamente. Quando estava a menos de um metro do balde, foi surpreendido por algo pulando em cima dele, derrubando as roupas pelo chão do banheiro.  
  
Scully estava olhando a área de serviço quando ouviu um grito. Alarmada, ela foi procurar o que tinha ocorrido. Ao chegar no banheiro, Scully viu que Mulder estava em cima do vaso sanitário, tentando acalmar Spock que tentava subir no vaso pulando de uma pequena pilha de roupas no chão. "Duas vezes em dois dias. Qual a sua desculpa desta vez, Mulder?" brincou Scully.   
  
Mulder sorriu sem graça e pediu "A senhorita poderia fazer o favor de pedir para esse animal sair de junto de mim?"  
  
Ainda sorrindo Scully falou para Spock "Spock! Quieto!". Spock saiu de cima das roupas, não antes de morder uma das peças e trazer consigo.  
  
Mulder não pôde deixar de notar que se tratava de uma cueca masculina. Intrigado, ele questionou Scully "Bem, Scully. Vamos analisar friamente os fatos. Eu vejo duas opções: Uma noite quente ou a última moda..."  
  
Scully ficou ruborizada e só falou "Eu... Deixa pra lá, Mulder. Estamos atrasados."  
  
ALGUM LUGAR FORA DE WASHINGTON 16:07  
  
A floresta passava rapidamente enquanto Scully observava a paisagem. Mulder ainda não estava no melhor do seu humor, e eles pouco falaram em todo trajeto. Scully estava ficando entediada, por isso decidiu conversar um pouco.  
  
"Me diga uma coisa, Mulder. Já fizeram exames psicológicos nessas pessoas que viram a tal aparição? Estarão elas na plenitude de suas saúdes mentais?". Mulder olhou para ela por um momento sorrindo, então Scully continuou "Será que estas testemunhas não estavam numa dessas festas da moda, como é o nome? Uma rave, não é isso? Será que não estavam numa rave no meio do mato, Mulder? E também lambendo sapos e tomando a sua dose de soma! Sei lá! É possível!"  
  
Mulder sorriu mais abertamente e seu humor pareceu mudar nem que fosse por um momento apenas. "Ora, ora, ora! Advinha quem está lendo o livro que eu indiquei!" falou Mulder. "Está gostando?"  
  
"Sim *poderoso Ford*, é um ótimo livro! Muito interessante! Obrigado pela indicação." Disse Scully.  
  
Algumas horas se passaram e os dois conversaram animadamente sobre o livro. De repente Spock começou a latir do banco de trás. Scully percebeu que ele queria fazer suas necessidades e falou agora, a um não tão bem humorado Mulder, para parar um instante. Apesar de não gostar da idéia de parar, Mulder gostava menos ainda da idéia de continuar o resto da viagem com o carro cheirando a pipi de cachorro.  
  
Scully levou Spock para fora do carro e ficou esperando o cachorro fazer as suas necessidades. Ela foi então distraída por um barulho vindo do mato e deixou Spock escapar para dentro da floresta. "De novo não!" falou Scully, enquanto lhe vinham à mente um *slow motion* do drama vivido pelo pobre Queequeg, vulgo, fast-food do Big Blue, também conhecido como o dublê do monstro do lago Ness.  
  
Mulder notou que algo de errado estava acontecendo e foi em direção à Scully. Ao saber o que ocorrera ele falou "Ótimo, Scully. Se um dia eu tiver um cachorro, me lembre de nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixar você cuidando dele! Especialmente na hora de fazer xixi! Mas pense positivo, pelo menos que eu saiba, não existem aparições de monstros nesta região."  
  
"Você é tão engraçado, Mulder. Vamos procurá-lo."  
  
"Lógico que vamos. Afinal é a única coisa que fazemos desde que esse vira-lata sarnento entrou na nossa vida!" falou Mulder resmungando para Scully não ouvir.  
  
Scully se voltou e disse "Eu ouvi isso, Mulder! Spock não é um vira-lata! E não tem sarnas! Cale a boca e me ajude a procurar! Ele não pode estar longe."  
  
"Não se preocupe. Ele deve estar carregando o Tricorder dele, não?" perguntou Mulder.  
  
Scully franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender e perguntou de volta "O que é um Tricorder, Mulder?"  
  
"É um aparelho de comunicação utilizado por Spock e o resto da tripulação!" respondeu Mulder.  
  
"Spock?"  
  
"Você realmente *não* sabe quem é Spock?" perguntou Mulder incrédulo.  
  
"Não Mulder. Eu deveria?"  
  
"Mas é claro que sim!" falou Mulder um pouco exaltado "Ele foi o meu herói quando eu era pequeno!"  
  
"O seu herói era um cachorro que você só viria a conhecer anos mais tarde? Que estranho. Não... quer dizer... é bem normal vindo de você, Mulder." brincou Scully.  
  
"Não! Não um cachorro!" brigou Mulder.  
  
"Tá certo. Quem é Spock?"  
  
De repente eles ouviram um barulho vindo do mato e correram em sua direção. "Spock!" gritou Scully. Sem perceberem eles foram entrando cada vez mais na floresta. Estava ficando escuro e seria muito difícil achar o caminho de volta. Mulder parou numa clareira e falou a Scully que não sabia em que direção estava o carro. "Perdidos na floresta! Ótimo!" falou Scully.  
  
Mulder percebeu uma casa numa clareira um pouco adiante. "Olhe, Scully! Uma casa." e começou a ir de encontro à clareira.  
  
Ao chegarem na porta Scully falou "Você acha uma boa idéia entrar aí? Quer dizer, você viu a bruxa de Blair? Será que afinal de contas não era verdade?" falou Scully "E você se lembra o que aconteceu na última vez que nós entramos numa casa abandonada como está, não lembra?"  
  
"Como eu posso me esquecer, Scully? Você atirou em mim!!"  
  
"Ei! Você atirou em mim antes! Está esquecido?"  
  
"Certo, vamos descarregar as nossas armas, certo?"  
  
"Esqueça Mulder! Eu não vou entrar aí desarmada por nada desse mundo!"  
  
"Então vamos entrar logo." falou Mulder já abrindo a porta. Dentro da casa a escuridão era total. Mulder e Scully sacaram as suas lanternas e começaram a olhar a sala. Uma brisa corria fria pelo chão. A sala estava praticamente vazia. A aparência era velha, mas tudo estava limpo. Junto de uma lareira estavam uma pequena mesa de madeira e uma cadeira de balanço que rangia incessantemente. 'O vento vindo de fora deve estar causando isso' pensou a mente analítica de Scully.'Tem que estar causando isso', complementou seu subconsciente.  
  
Mulder fez menção para Scully de que iria verificar os aposentos e Scully ficou logo atrás dele. A casa era pequena e só tinha dois cômodos. Mulder empurrou a porta do primeiro quarto e entrou. A decoração do quarto lembrava muito a da sala... Um baú antigo jazia perto da parede; No chão estava estendido um pano com duas velas apagadas ao lado; Em cima do baú estavam meia dúzia de livros.   
  
Eles se aproximaram do baú, mas antes de chegar nele sentiram um vulto passando pela porta atrás deles.  
  
Mulder se virou rapidamente e olhou para Scully que já havia compreendido o que se passara. Ela empunhou a arma e seguiu para o corredor. Podiam se ouvir alguns passos vindos do outro cômodo. O silêncio era sufocante e o único som que se ouvia era o das suas respirações.  
  
Novamente sentiram uma brisa gelada e Scully sentiu um pequeno calafrio. Chegaram ao quarto e antes que conseguissem entrar, pararam assustados ao avistar um vulto enorme e esquálido, que segurava um facão.  
  
"Parado!" gritou Mulder apontando o seu revólver em direção a cabeça do homem, mas o vulto não se moveu nem mostrou intenção alguma de baixar a arma que empunhava com raiva.  
  
Então ele falou "O que diabos vocês estão fazendo na minha casa?"  
  
Mulder baixou a arma fazendo sinal de que não era uma ameaça e respondeu "Tenha calma, senhor. Somos do FBI." enquanto mostrava a sua insígnia.  
  
O homem pareceu relaxar e perguntou já em tom de sarcasmo "Ei. Eu fiz algo de errado?"  
  
Scully já aliviada falou "Não senhor. Nós estávamos procurando nosso cachorro - 'nosso, cachorro? Nosso? Êpa, que mania é essa que estou tendo ultimamente de achar que compartilho algo com Mulder... quer dizer, a não ser amizade, é claro... bem... deve ser cansaço.' Processou em milésimos de segundo a mente Scullyana - e acabamos por nos perder na floresta. Então avistamos a sua casa e pensamos em pedir ajuda. Nos desculpe pelo susto que nós lhe demos."  
  
"Falando nisso, o senhor viu um cachorro por aqui? Ele tem 'Spock' escrito na sua coleira." perguntou Mulder.  
  
"Spock?!" falou o homem surpreso. "Não o vejo faz uns 30 anos! Ele está por aqui? Então está bem longe de casa, não? E o Kirk?"  
  
Mulder e o homem começaram a rir, até notarem que Scully estava séria sem entender o que estava ocorrendo. Mulder parou de rir e falou "Obrigado senhor..."  
  
"Clarke. Prazer em conhecê-lo."   
  
"O que o senhor faz aqui? Fugindo da civilização? Do FBI? Ou quem sabe da sua mulher?" perguntou Mulder.  
  
"Bem, na verdade estou fugindo do meu bloqueio de escritor." riu Clarke.  
  
"Ah! Um escritor! Algum livro que eu conheça?" disse Mulder.  
  
"Não sei se você tem bom gosto, rapaz." falou Clarke.  
  
Scully tenta mas não consegue esconder o seu sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de Clarke. 'Toma essa Mulder. Quem manda ser tão intrometido!' pensou ela.  
  
Mulder ainda se recuperava do fora que levara quando disse "Bem, nós temos que ir, Sr. Clarke. Temos um cachorro para achar."  
  
Quando mulder e Scully estavam se dirigindo em direção à sala para ir embora, eles ouviram um barulho vindo da sala. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse sendo mastigada. Clarke se apressou em direção à sala, e lá chegando comentou "Onde estão os meus papéis que estavam em cima da mesinha?"  
  
"Acho melhor você perguntar para o Spock." foi a resposta de Mulder.   
  
Só então Clarke percebe num canto da sala, próximo à lareira, um cachorro deitado com uma pequena pilha de papéis já rasgados e babados na sua frente. Spock percebeu que tinha sido descoberto e lançou um olhar de culpa para Scully que não pareceu ter nenhuma pena do animal. "Oh! Eu acho que isso era o meu livro." falou Clarke enquanto se aproximava para pegar o que restava da sua obra.  
  
Scully se precipitou para apanhar o cachorro. "Spock! Eu não lhe dou comida suficiente?! Que vergonha!" então ela se virou para o escritor "Desculpe-me Sr. Eu não sei o que fazer com esse cachorro. Desde que ele apareceu, minha vida tem sido uma bagunça! Será que o senhor ainda consegue salvar o que tinha escrito? Eu ajudo! Nós ajudamos" ela falou. Mas Mulder não pareceu estar muito convicto desta última afirmação.  
  
O velho escritor se virou para encarar Scully e então sorriu e começou a rasgar as folhas. "Não se preocupe. O seu Spock só fez o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. Este romance estava uma porcaria!"  
  
Mulder e Scully se entreolharam. Mulder sorrindo e Scully passada. "Bem, senhor Clarke, sentimos muito, mas temos que ir andando. Estamos em missão oficial e já perdemos muito tempo por aqui. Agora nos seria muito bem vinda uma pequena ajuda do senhor. Nós não sabemos para que lado fica a rodovia." falou Mulder.  
  
"Não há problema. Eu os levarei até lá" falou o escritor.  
  
O caminho de volta foi percorrido sem imprevistos. Ao chegarem no carro, todos se despediram e os agentes se puseram em direção ao seu destino original.  
  
DOIS ANOS MAIS TARDE CHICAGO, IL * LIVRARIA DIANA FOWLEY NÃO MORREU * 11:21  
  
A livraria estava cercada. Um crime havia sido cometido. Uma faixa amarela impedia os curiosos da rua de entrarem na cena do crime. Lá dentro alguns agentes estavam procurando pistas. Mulder parecia ter a sua atenção desviada para um livro na prateleira. "Scully! Agora que você é uma leitora assídua de ficção científica, vamos ver as novidades!"  
  
"Mulder! Estamos trabalhando!" protestou Scully.  
  
Mulder voltou-se para encarar Scully "Vamos lá! Você sabe que isto não é um Arquivo X! Deixe de ser chata!"  
  
Scully com muita má vontade se aproxima da prateleira "Algo de interessante, Mulder?"   
  
Mulder não responde. Somente fica olhando um livro que está na sua mão, com os olhos arregalados. "Scully. Dá uma olhada nisso!" falou ele finalmente lhe entregando o livro.  
  
Scully passa a vista pelo título do livro e não consegue conter um sorriso. Em letras garrafais ela lê: 'Spock and Me'. "Será que isso tem algo a ver com o meu cachorro, Mulder?" fala ela sorrindo. "Engraçada a coincidência. Spock é um nome tão pouco comum!"  
  
"Scully. Leia o nome do autor" foi tudo que Mulder disse.  
  
Ela obedeceu e notou que pouco acima do nome do livro, se lia: 'Artur C. Clarke'. "Eita Mulder! Deve ser bom, não? Eu adorei 'O Fim da Infância! Ótimo livro!"  
  
"Scully, leia os agradecimentos!" disse Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, temos que voltar a investigação." falou Scully.  
  
"Leia!" disse Mulder.  
  
Com muita má vontade Scully abriu o livro na segunda folha e leu em voz alta "Para um cachorro que mudou a minha vida nas florestas. Spock, vida longa e próspera!" Ela olhou para Mulder intrigada "Não Mulder.Não pode ser o que estou pensando! Meu cachorro está ficando famoso! Mas, vem cá, Mulder, você me enche desde aquele dia. Diga-me de uma vez por todas: QUEM DIABOS É SPOCK???!!!"  
  
---FIM--- 


End file.
